Gives you hell
by capoupascap
Summary: Yes, I still hold a bit of a grudge for you guys. Miley-Support. Oneshot.


_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

I smiled that morning. Just because I knew how great my day was going to be. I stepped of my bed and got ready; for nothing. I'm not as busy as everybody makes it seem to be. I do interviews and such but really it's no big deal. HM's on a break and I have nothing else to worry but my new movie and my U.S. tour—which I won't be worrying about today.

I turned on the TV and saw a new promotion for the Jonas' new album. Those poor boys—always working, always worrying about life—I could never live like that. Yes, we're friends now. But the tension's always there. Is there a possibility for us to get back to how we used to?

Maybe.

But don't get your hopes up. For now, everything's fine. We talk on a semi-daily basis, but we couldn't be ourselves with each other anymore—well, at least not like we used to.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

I curse them sometimes. Fuck them for leaving me in the first place. Fuck them for thinking they could actually replace me for a moment. Fuck them for thinking they could ever be anywhere without me. Fuck them for that one dark moment in my life.

_Now where's you picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You've never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

Hollywood's no place to grow up. Power, money, fame and reputation would be the only thing in their mind. They're lying if they say they're doing this for the love out of music—there's always money and fame in it. But then what does any of them matter anyway? That's what I figured out years ago. Maybe it's because my dad has been in this before—he led me through. But the boys, they were new when they entered the business. They had nobody to guide them; and now they need to figure out where all of this is going.

Nick never seemed that tense before, he never seemed that serious. Joe hasn't been nearly as funny as he used to back then. And Kevin—he's probably the only one who hasn't changed; or the only who's already sober from this shit. I agree their slowly becoming themselves again. And I know I'm the one changing them back again. They need me. At least, more than I need them.

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

I used to think I missed my relationship with Nick. How I loved him so much; and I always will. Well, I'm starting to doubt it now. Not the love part—but the part where I'll always be 'in love' with him. He'll always have a special part in my heart, but that special part could always be overshadowed by something greater—still, that part is still there and it always will be there.

No, it's probably not going to be overshadowed by Justin. I haven't actually figured out who that part is going to be filled by—and I don't care. I'm going with the flow for once and leave it all to be. If I find it; I'm lucky. But if I don't; then I'll be fine.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well  
Hope it gives you hell_

I scoffed. I remembered his pathetic attempt at going out with Selena to make me furious. For one, he knew for sure that Selena was a 'good' friend of mine. And he dated her—did that make me furious? Angry? Jealous? Betrayed? Well, I wasn't jealous, but I definitely felt betrayed.

She was a fool to think that he actually wanted her; and left me to be with him. He was even dumber to think that I would actually fall for this.

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
__You can take back your memories __  
__They're no good to me__  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

Good job on making many of my 'fans' hate me though. I won't give you back my memories though, I want to keep them. I want to remember only the beautiful parts of our relationship. That's what's keeping me on wanting to change you back. The memories give me trust on you guys. The memories mean everything to me.

You can take back your lies though. Your sad, sad, stories and your stupid excuse on calling our relationship a 'small' little thing. Well, it's not a 'small' little thing for me.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well  
Hope it gives you hell_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

I'm sorry for '7 Things'. That was pretty immature of me. But then again I'm not. I liked the way it killed you. ALMOST like you killed me. I do hope it gives you hell. And yes, it was written for you. No matter what you say; I know who I wrote it for and it's not going to be any different just because you say your friends aren't jerks.

Yes, I still hold a bit of a grudge on you guys. But did you actually expect me to let it all go? Most unlikely ;)

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well_


End file.
